


[Podfic] History Classes, Histrionics, and Brian Cassidy by the_wordbutler

by sk_lee



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Cassidy is a kid, an intellectual light-weight trying to cross over into sumo, and John Munch is the guy who can give him a point in the right direction. Which isn't a problem for Fin, really.</p>
<p>Except when it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] History Classes, Histrionics, and Brian Cassidy by the_wordbutler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [History Classes, Histrionics, and Brian Cassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623146) by [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler). 



**Pairing:** John Munch/Odafin Tutuola, Brian Cassidy/John Munch

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length** **:** 52:39, 36.2MB, 96K

 **Download @ DivShare:** [HERE](http://www.divshare.com/download/24017523-311)

**STREAMING:**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wordbutler for the permission in the profile. Neato.


End file.
